


The Real Monster

by KToll9



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: F/M, Physical Abuse, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 15:46:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12962745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KToll9/pseuds/KToll9
Summary: If he doesn't get what he wants, he takes it without thinking of the price. She has protectors willing to collect that debt for her, whether she wants them to or, not.





	The Real Monster

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: For the first time in my stories I will include a true Trigger Warning. I'll warn you now if you are sensitive to subjects such as rape, physical abuse or, moderately graphic descriptions of violence and it offends you in any way, please do not read this story. I do not make light of any of those subjects and this will be a story of retribution in many different ways. On that note, if you choose to read further, I thank you and appreciate the fact that you took the time to read it and hope that you enjoy and remember that it is mostly fiction.

_**The Real Monster** _

 

She tried to keep her eyes closed and keep from shivering in disgust as she felt his calloused fingers trace from her neck, to her breasts and down her side.

He tsk'ed as he caressed the raw skin of her bound wrists. “It's really a shame you didn't listen to me Kyoko. It really didn't have to be like this.” He told her in mock sad tone. “Now you're here with me.” He sighed, leaned to her ear and bit it hard drawing blood. She screamed in pain and he laughed. “Don't worry... I'll take care of you and you will _**not**_ forget... You are _**mine**_ and very soon everyone will know it.” He told her as his hand squeezed bruises into the bare flesh of her thigh and she closed her eyes tightly.

She could feel his disgusting tongue drag up the bare flesh of her mid-line as she tried to struggle from her bindings. She couldn't kick or, hit him; her feet and hands had been tied to the bed. He descended upon her mouth to kiss her roughly and she bit his lip drawing blood. He recoiled and slapped her. “So, you like it rough? I can work with that.” He smirked as he wiped the blood from his lips.

She turned her head away and let the tears fall silently as she heard the rustle of his clothing as he disrobed. She felt his hot flesh hover above her and the smell of his overly cologned skin and alcohol on his breath as he positioned himself to take her by force. She screamed in pain as he entered and pleasured himself with her body. The only consolation she kept deep in her heart was that he would never be able to get her pregnant, not for at least 5 years unless she had it removed and she hoped beyond all hope that they would find her before that time, pull her from the hell that she was existing in and punish him in the most extreme way. 

* * *

She felt it. It was the most oppressive feeling that had fallen over the entire area that she had been trapped in. She heard him yell. “WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE? GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!” She heard a struggle and the sound of a body as it hit the floor with a resounding thud. She shivered as the aura from a rage-filled _God of Death_ moved closer to her darkened room. The cold silence was overwhelming, but strangely comforting. The door to her room flung open and the light filtered in behind the tall figure. He looked like a blond angel of vengeance. His green eyes flashed in pain and he rushed to her side, cut her bonds and cradled her in his arms.

“I found you. Oh god, I finally found you. I'm so sorry.” He murmured into her hair over and over.

She could feel his hot tears flowing over her abused skin. It was comforting. She weakly lifted her hand to caress his hair. “You came for me. You saved me. Thank you Corn.” She fainted from malnutrition, abuse, dehydration and relief.

He quickly removed the leather duster he had been wearing and wrapped her in it tightly, lifted her in his arms carefully as if she were a rare, precious artifact and carried her out of the bastard's home, making it a point to give him one last really good hard kick in the ribs before leaving. He grunted in satisfaction as he gazed down on the bloody broken mess that was now the VK artist's face. Noting that the monster would definitely need plastic surgery to repair the damage he had done.

He carefully placed her in the unmarked car that he had hot-wired from a parking lot down the road and drove to his silver sports car that he had hidden off to the side behind some shrubbery. He switched vehicles and took her to the only man that could help them. 

* * *

Aki Shoko was in shock when she found her charge unconscious on the floor in a pool of his own, vomit, waste and blood. He had been beaten pretty badly. Whomever had attacked him had been let into his home willingly. There had been no signs of a break-in and the struggle had been limited to the entryway. She called an ambulance to care for him and then ignored his protests to keep the police out of it. She was shocked when the police had found a spare room with cut ropes tied to a bed, the bed covered with blood and semen stained sheets and the ripped clothing of a female on the floor. When they asked her if she knew anything, she could only shake her head in shock. What had he done and to whom? There was only one person she could think of and that person had been missing for almost two months. _He didn't..._ She thought in horror. _Tell me he didn't do what they're implying._ She looked over at the bandaged male in disgust.

The only thing working in his favor, is that they couldn't find the victim and none had come forward. He had disconnected his security cameras, due to his activities and the mysterious male that had attacked him would remain unknown. 

* * *

After a great amount of therapy and the refusal of Kuon to leave her side, she was finally able to tolerate leaving the mansion of Lory Takarada, after many months. Kuon Hizuri had revealed himself to the whole of Japan and was accepted along with his wife, Setsuka Hizuri. Only those closest to them would know why they were so close, the reason for the hidden identity and only they would understand why she wouldn't step in front of a camera for many months. He was still free. He was still out there and as long as he was, she wouldn't feel safe anywhere but with her very protective, doting husband and his capable manager. 

* * *

It was like an itch he couldn't scratch. He had seen her first when she was introduced to the world as the man's wife. His first thoughts brought him satisfaction. _So, he didn't want my leftovers. I probably knocked her up._ He smirked and then his next thoughts were of how he could punish the man that had ruined his beautiful face that had to be repaired with several surgeries. He was now looking at the stunning blonde with icy blue eyes that was looking at the man adoringly as the cameras recorded their announcement.

He ordered his new manager to send in an offer to LME for Setsuka to star in his PV and was quickly and promptly turned down by her personally. He demanded answers. No one turned him down! He was the Great Sho Fuwa! He would get to the bottom of this even if he had to do it personally.

He went to his usual information sources to discover her whereabouts and scheduling that he had once used for his old toy and discovered that her information was closely guarded. His uncle was refused on the grounds that the lawyer had no business with her, legal or, otherwise. She was under the representation of an American firm hired by the Hizuri family.

He went to actors and actresses that had worked with her and out of respect for the couple, they could only confirm or, deny that they worked with her. They had signed non-disclosure agreements on all of their co-workers on the projects that involved the pair and security was high on all of the sets.

He was shut-down by the female producers and directors he had used before, with the excuse that they would not assist him in pursuing a married woman, no matter how charming he was. He was livid and at the end of his tether.

He finally made the decision, albeit a very poor one, to go to LME himself and demand answers. He was met at the door by security, escorted to the head of the Talent Section, was told that he was refused and should just learn to accept it and promptly escorted out the doors with all due haste as soon as Takenori Sawara had seen the flashing notation in the computer that under no circumstances was he allowed to even be in the same building with her and her husband if it could be helped.

“What the hell? The security around them is so tight, it's like they're damn royalty.” This made him want to get closer even more. Nothing should be out of his reach or, off limits to him. He was Sho Fuwa! 

* * *

Through all of his efforts and his attempts to approach them in various parking garages or, lots, he was finally able to win an audience with the President of LME via a request submitted to the CEO of Akatoki.

“So why am I here?” He asked with a hint of arrogance in his tone as the eccentric man shuffled through some papers on his desk and casually lit a cigar before speaking.

Lory sighed. “Fuwa-san... You have been stalking a pair of my stars lately and I would like to know why.”

“I am not stalking anyone. I just wanted to meet her and ask her why she turned down a starring role in _**my**_ PV.” He tried to sound cordial, but Lory wasn't buying the innocent, polite act. He knew the truth. He remembered the state Kyoko was in when Kuon showed up on his doorstep the night he found her.

Lory shook his head and sighed once again. “I really didn't want to have to do this. She would be upset with me for even mentioning it. She believes that it was her weakness, you know.”

Sho shot him a look of confusion. “What are you talking about?”

Lory smiled wickedly. “This my dear boy.” He slid a folder across the table to him and instructed him to study it carefully.

Sho opened the folder and to his horror found several pictures of the actress that he had abducted, abused and raped. Her rope burns, bruises and lacerations screamed accusations at him. He then found witness statements attesting to his treatment of her before the incident that would point the police in his direction without her help.

He looked up at him trying to hide his thoughts and guilt, attempting to feign shock. “Is this Kyoko? Why are you showing me this?”

Lory slid a document to him. “Because if you don't sign this...” He pointed to the document. “I will personally have this delivered to the proper authorities, against her instruction along with a DNA sample to aid in the identification of your victim.” Lory leaned in a gave him a very serious look. “She may not want to have anything to do with you, but I have absolutely no problem whatsoever bringing you to justice in some shape or, form. She has a great number of people around her that will protect her by any means necessary and not all of them will be as gentle as this measure, as you well know. _**Son**_...”

“I... I have no idea what you're talking about.” Sho tried not to sound nervous or, stammer. “Are you trying to blackmail me with lies?”

Lory laughed and shook his head. “Are you signing or, not.”

“Not!” Sho barked.

Lory clapped his hands together and announced sinisterly. “Then let the games begin. Ruto! Could you escort this young man out please?” And the shrouded young man roughly grabbed the singer and _helped_ him to the curb outside of the tall entertainment building.

Over the next few months, as soon as management at Akatoki would cover up a scandal that would surface that involved the young singer, another would pop up. Evidence of violent behavior, unprotected sex with underaged females, assaulting competing musicians and stalking behavior would leak to the press like the trickle on a leaking faucet. Then came the next wave of punishment. Interviews were canceled. Recording studios refused him. Concert venues were suddenly booked solid with no way for him to rent. Producers and record labels no longer needed him. Finally, radio stations no longer played his music.

He was no longer able to live how he was accustomed to. The money that he had previously made was not coming in to support his spending habits. His car was repossessed. His credit cards canceled. The bars and restaurants he had frequented, refused him. His large, extravagant home where he had imprisoned the actress was foreclosed on and traded in for a smaller studio apartment with a tiny bathroom that only contained a sink, toilet and shower, and a kitchenette. The only security it had, was the deadbolt on the door and a single sliding-chain door lock that was only useful when he was there.

The coup de gras came in the form of him being publicly arrested as he entered the Akatoki building and the announcement of the police when they arrested him in front of the paparazzi.

“Fuwa-san... You are under arrest for kidnapping, false imprisonment, stalking, physical assault and sexual assault.” The hard looking detective told him as his partners slapped the cuffs on the struggling singer. “I suggest you come quietly or, we will add resisting arrest to your charges.”

“I didn't do anything! Call my uncle, damn-it! I'll sue you for this! You can't do this to me! I'm Sho Fuwa!” He screamed at them as they cuffed his hands and ankles and placed the struggling musician into the squad car kicking and screaming.

In the living room of a spacious 4-bedroom home, located in a very private, highly secure, gated community, sat a couple on their sofa watching the evening news. The female snuggled closely to the male as he caressed her 4 month pregnant belly and murmured comforting words in her ear. “It's all over now Koi... You're safe.” He whispered and she turned, hugged him tightly and kissed him.

“Thank you, Kuon. Thank you for protecting me.”

 


End file.
